The Tale of the Hospital Gown
by checkerbloom
Summary: Yonkaka. AU: Minato's alive.


**The Tale of the Hospital Gown**

The floor was cold beneath Kakashi's feet. He padded along silently, clasping the hospital gown closed at his back in an attempt to protect what was left of his dignity. He was convinced that the medics had only forced him into the thin blue slip because they were under the misguided impression that having his rear on display would deter him from any escape attempts.

He paused at a corner and listened to the medic's footsteps as they faded away. Once the corridor fell silent he hurried swiftly across the tiles towards the door to Minato's room.

The ANBU dominating the doorway looked down at Kakashi, and despite the finely sculpted mask, Kakashi knew that the man was smirking.

"Can I help you Kakashi-san?" the ANBU asked, a badly concealed laugh threaded through his voice as he tipped his head and regarded Kakashi's outfit. The ANBU was, no doubt, incredibly amused, and had probably been half expecting Kakashi to show up sooner or later.

Kakashi smiled back at him; his expression was hidden by the surgical mask that he had been provided with to replace his usual one, but his eyes arched in his own personal paradigm of a smile.

"I'm just going to visit the Hokage," Kakashi replied, but beneath his cheerful tone there was a layer of steel within his voice, leaving no room for argument.

The carefully crafted smile slipped from his face when he heard footsteps approaching. If he was found out of bed then he would be marched back to his room, put under guard, possibly tied to the bed, and his hopes of escape would be dashed to smithereens.

The ANBU glanced down the corridor towards the ominous echoing of the approaching medic's footsteps, before he peered back down at Kakashi, who was half a moment away from pleading with the man.

With a heavy sigh, the ANBU stepped to the side, revealing the door to Kakashi who dived for the doorknob and threw himself into the room.

"Kakashi?" Minato blinked in surprise as Kakashi hurriedly clicked the door closed behind him. The blonde was sitting up in bed, with a magazine resting upon his lap and watching as Kakashi held up a finger to his masked lips.

"Shh," Kakashi pressed himself against the door to listen to the approaching footsteps. His medic would hang him if he was caught in Minato's room; he had been told, numerous times, to stay in his own bed.

The footsteps reached the door, and then passed by without pause. Kakashi sighed and turned back to the Hokage, who was suppressing a smirk and folding his arms across his bare chest.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Minato asked.

Kakashi grinned and padded swiftly across the room, before climbing up onto Minato's bed and wriggling beneath the covers, "I am in bed."

Minato smiled fondly at him, "you snuck out of your room didn't you?"

"I was bored," Kakashi pouted as he settled back against the pillows, "there are six hundred and thirty seven tiles in the ceiling of my room, I counted them three times before I decided to come and see you."

Minato raised his eyebrows, "wow..." he breathed as he placed the magazine he had been flicking through onto the small table beside the bed, "...it took you that long before you decided to come and see me? I'm offended."

"Oh, shut up," Kakashi pulled the covers up to his chin, "you bed's more comfortable than mine is."

"Is it?" Minato settled down onto his side, propped up on his arm so that he could look down into Kakashi's face, "we'll have to share then. I wouldn't want you to sleep in an uncomfortable bed."

"Sleep wasn't what I had in mind."

He saw the brief darkening of Minato's eyes, shadowed by something possessive and hungry that sent shivers through Kakashi's body. But the look faded when Minato's looked up towards the window.

He knew that the man was watching the ANBU hidden in the tree just outside the window, watching them.

"Have they caught him yet?" Kakashi asked, serious all of a sudden. Minato's eyes were drawn back to his, softening slightly when he absorbed Kakashi's worried frown.

The blonde shook his head, "whoever he was, he must have left the village immediately after he poisoned the tea."

"But then he wouldn't have known if you had drank it," Kakashi replied, brows furrowing further as he tried to fathom where the assassin had come from, or where he had gone.

Minato shrugged and let his eyes wander over the outline of Kakashi's body beneath the blankets, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Kakashi replied, "I only had a sip, you were the one who gulped down your entire cup in one go."

"Hm," Minato was frowning at Kakashi's knee, lost in thought, and Kakashi knew the man was feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault, you know," Kakashi said softly.

Minato smiled hesitantly, "isn't it? You got poisoned because of me."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "idiot. You didn't know that the tea had been poisoned. I'm fine; _you_ were the one who collapsed on _me_."

Ice shot through Kakashi's insides then; he could recall the way Minato had stopped in the middle of a sentence and fallen to his knees so clearly that for an instant he was still there, in the Hokage's office. He couldn't even remember what they had been talking about; all he could remember was the way that all of the blood had drained from Minato's face as he pitched forwards, and how Kakashi had caught him before he hit the floor. Kakashi had felt fine at first, apart from the fear ripping shreds in his soul as he listened to Minato struggle for breath. It was only after he had stepped back to give the medics room that the first wave of dizziness had come crashing down over him.

He stretched onto his side, rolling into the length of his lover's body and burying his face into Minato's chest, breathing in the undoubtedly masculine scent of the man and allowing relief to undo the knots inside him.

He felt Minato's chest vibrate with a soft chuckle as a steady hand touched the back of his head, combing though his hair in slow, soothing movements and carefully untying the surgical mask that Kakashi was wearing.

"It's a good thing my would-be assassin was so inept," Minato said as he shifted to rest his head on the pillow, setting his chin upon the top of Kakashi's head and entwining their legs together beneath the sheets, "if he had succeeded and we had died, I would have had to come back from the dead to rip his heart out for killing you."

Kakashi couldn't help the smile that forced its way onto his face. He nuzzled into Minato's chest, letting an arm drape over the man's waist before he untucked his head from beneath Minato's chin so that he could see his face.

"I should be out looking for him," Kakashi murmured as Minato slid his fingers from his hair and pulled away Kakashi's mask.

"Mm," Minato replied noncommittally, tracing his fingertips over Kakashi's cheek before letting the pad of his finger rub over his lips, leaving them tingling.

"I'm perfectly fine," Kakashi continued, "I don't know why they're keeping me here."

"I told them to," Minato replied, eyes fixed upon the lips he was stroking.

"Huh?" Kakashi frowned.

"You were poisoned too," Minato explained, letting his eyes finally trail over Kakashi's features to reach his eyes, "they wanted to keep me in for observation so I told the medics to keep you in too, just in case."

Kakashi chose to respond by biting the finger that was slowly caressing his lips. He had wondered why his medic had said he could leave after administering the antidote, only to come rushing in minutes later to tell him that he had to stay overnight. He had spent the last few hours cursing every medic in existence, since they had taken his porn and were keeping him prisoner, but he really should have been cursing the Yondaime.

"Ow," Minato's brow furrowed slightly, "can I have my finger back?"

Kakashi reluctantly released Minato's finger from between his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the man, "what the hell did you do that for? I only ingested a negligible amount of the poison, I would have caught the bastard by now, and you _know_ how much I hate hospitals!"

Minato studied the tip of his abused finger, completely oblivious to how irate Kakashi was becoming. Kakashi scowled and grabbed Minato's finger, drawing blue eyes up to meet his own.

"Are you listening to me?" Kakashi asked, "I could be out there looking for your assassin if..."

"Yes, but then you wouldn't be in here with me," Minato replied evenly, "so you'll have to forgive me for not being overly sympathetic."

Kakashi fell silent, still holding tightly onto Minato's finger. If he was honest, being in bed, even a hospital bed, with Minato was preferable to pretty much everything. But he wanted, he _needed_ to know that the person who had tried to take Minato from him would be captured and then tortured for weeks and weeks, until he was eventually executed in a bloody and painful manner. It had been a shock to the system to realise that there had been an assassination attempt upon the Hokage's life, not because Minato didn't have any enemies, but because he was supposed to be safe. He was always in the village, he was surrounded by ninja, always protected, and it had been such a long time since he had been in any real danger that Kakashi had taken it all for granted. He could lose Minato with just one small cup of tea. He needed to find everyone who would consider harming Minato and cut them out of the world, like the cancer they were.

"Hey," Minato called softly, pulling his finger from Kakashi's grip, "you're not really angry with me are you?" He ran his fingertips over Kakashi's jaw, teasing him with almost imperceptible touches, "I was worried about you; the medics told me that you collapsed after I passed out."

"I didn't collapse," Kakashi pouted, "I stumbled; I was dizzy."

Minato's eyes danced over his face, following the path that his fingers were creating, seemingly mapping out each of his features with precise care. Kakashi turned into the touches, pushing his cheek into the palm hovering over him.

The same hunger from earlier flashed through Minato's eyes a split second before he turned his gaze back towards the window and scowled in irritation.

Kakashi blinked at the man's expression, and forgetting that they had an audience and that his face was completely naked, he tilted his head to look over his shoulder and find out what had Minato so annoyed.

He had barely even moved when Minato leant over him, shielding him from the window's view and grabbing the curtain that hung from a railing that ran around the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked as Minato yanked at the curtain and sent it rattling along the rail holding it up, obscuring the view of the window.

"Nosy ANBU," Minato grumbled, "probably one of your fangirls wetting herself over the chance to see your face."

Kakashi tried to suppress an amused smirk, "I don't have fangirls."

Minato looked back down into Kakashi's face and grinned, "yes you do. I should know, I'm the president of your fanclub."

Kakashi opened his mouth to ask about this fanclub, if there were organised meetings and who exactly was a member, when a pair of warm lips muffled his words. His eyes fell shut as Minato leaned over him, insinuating his tongue into Kakashi's mouth and lazily coaxing sounds from his throat. The sheets were warm with Minato's body heat, and the blonde's lips were soft and luxuriating.

Minato's hand moved over his shoulder and met the bare flesh between his shoulder blades, pouring heat into his skin. The hot press made Kakashi push his chest into Minato's and deepen the kiss, sucking hard on the tongue curling in his mouth.

The arm that Kakashi had draped over Minato's waist pulled the blonde closer. Every inch of Kakashi's skin that was touching Minato's seemed to be burning slowly; he dragged his hand over the firm muscles of his lover's back, relishing the smooth texture of his skin. The slow burn seeping into his flesh was washing through him, pooling low in his abdomen.

"Mm," he released Minato's lips and breathed in deeply, "how come they give you pyjamas," he asked breathlessly, snapping the waistband of the pants his hand had finally reached, "and they give me a dress?"

Minato smirked, his eyes gleaming as he leant back towards Kakashi and caught his bottom lip between his teeth, "I happen to like what your wearing," he growled before he began sucking upon the lip he had been nibbling; he smoothed his palm down over Kakashi's spine, unhindered by any material in the way, "I think I'll ask if we can take it home with us."

A moan began to gather within Kakashi's chest as Minato's hand splayed over the curve of his ass, the blonde's fingers began softly drawing circles upon the skin he was touching.

"This is a bad idea," Kakashi gasped, even as he canted his leg and hooked it over Minato's hip. The movement brought their lower bodies into flush contact; he could feel Minato's erection through his pants, hotter then the rest of him and delectably hard, rubbing insistently against his inner thigh.

"It is?" Minato asked, though he didn't sound curious about the answer in the slightest. His fingers had slipped between Kakashi's buttocks and were lazily exploring. The moan that had been gathering within him broke out when Minato began drawing those soft circles around his puckered entrance.

"We're in hospital," Kakashi shuddered, clenching his fingers into the muscles of Minato's back.

"Do you have something against hospitals?" Minato's lips moved over Kakashi's jaw, "I seem to recall that you wanted to do it everywhere. In every building in the village."

"Someone might walk in…"

"I'm the Hokage," he whispered across his cheek, "you don't think I would be able to tell if someone was about to walk in?"

One of his legs was between Kakashi's, and as he moved his lips and nibbled upon the column of Kakashi's neck, he slid his thigh higher until Kakashi could feel the downy fabric of Minato's pants against his balls, the firmness of his thigh rubbing deliberately against him.

"Ah… we're going to get caught…" Kakashi rocked against his lover's thigh, pressing down wantonly so that he could rub his erection against the top of Minato's leg, where his thigh curved into his hip.

"Don't care," Minato's voice had become rougher, charged with arousal, and the sound sent spikes of need straight to Kakashi's cock. The blonde's hips thrust forwards suddenly, grinding against him, increasing the friction upon Kakashi's throbbing cock.

"A-are you sure you aren't suffering from some adverse side effects of the poison?" Kakashi's eyes were rolling back into his head. There was liquid fire in his bones, heating him up from the inside.

"Shit!" Minato groaned heatedly, burying his face into Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi blinked to clear his vision, and frowned. He hadn't actually been serious, but Minato had gone rigid, he was holding himself very still, as though afraid to move.

"Minato?"

"We don't have any lube."

Kakashi released a shaky breath. His nerves were singing, twisting within him and seeming to draw all sensation to his rigid cock.

"I don't care…" Kakashi decided with a groan, rocking himself into Minato as he searched for friction, for some sort of release, "you can't do this to me and then decide to have an attack of common sense. Move damn it!"

Kakashi thrust his hips, and the movement caused a groan to erupt from his chest as well as grinding Minato's clothed erection into his hip. He felt a violent shudder move through his lover, and heard him cry out in shock before he thrust back, hard, rolling Kakashi onto his back and pinning him to the mattress with his weight.

Kakashi raked his fingernails down Minato's back, arching his body as his lover fell into the cradle of his hips. The hospital gown Kakashi was wearing had ridden up, and the pants Minato still had on felt rough against his erection. The friction was maddening, but the fabric was a barrier between their bodies and Kakashi wanted it gone.

He dipped his fingers beneath the waistband and pushed the material over Minato's ass, tasting the velvety texture of his lover's skin with his fingertips.

Minato impatiently shoved Kakashi's hospital gown up, until it was bunched up beneath his armpits and the blonde could lathe his tongue over his uncovered skin. He felt achingly hollow, half delirious with desire for the feeling of Minato moving inside him. The sense of emptiness became consuming when he had freed Minato's leaking erection, and the rigid length slapped heavily against his thigh once it had been released.

He wrapped his legs around the blonde, tangling his fingers in the thick strands of his hair when Minato's lips wrapped around his nipple and he _sucked_, flicking his tongue over the nub of flesh. His hands were roving over Kakashi's sides, leaving electricity crackling beneath his skin.

Kakashi reached for one of Minato's hands. The blonde released his nipple with a wet, smacking sound when the jounin raised his lover's fingers to his lips. A pair of lust darkened blue eyes were riveted to his mouth, watching with a glassy stare and parted lips as Kakashi sucked two of Minato's fingers into his mouth and caressed them with his tongue.

Just the way Minato was looking at him caused arousal to spiral low inside him, burning between his legs. He pulled the fingers from his mouth, breathing heavily as he met Minato's gaze, and pressed the blonde's hand between his legs, behind his balls, canting his hips and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Minato sucked in a breath and pressed one saliva-slick finger into Kakashi, watching his expression with enough intensity to melt lead. Kakashi's thighs tightened around his waist, the finger moving inside him was relieving some of the ache but he wanted more, he wanted Minato's cock thrusting inside him.

"Minato…" he drew out his lover's name, turning the last syllable into a low, desperate whimper as the finger moving torturously inside him was joined by another. The burn he felt as he was stretched made him hungry for more.

He stroked the definition of Minato's chest while the man hovered above him, slowly thrusting his fingers. Kakashi sent his hand lower, until his fingers brushed against the dripping head of Minato's cock and made the man grunt and jerk his hips.

The thrusting of Minato's fingers became faster when Kakashi enveloped Minato's erection with his hand, holding him firmly and stroking him in slow, even movements. He smeared the pre-come leaking from the tip over the entire length, until the slide of his hand along Minato's flesh was wet and slick.

Minato's breathing had become ragged; he had buried his face into the crook of Kakashi's neck, bathing the skin there in heated bursts of air. Kakashi licked his lips and squeezed his fingers, forcing a judder from the man above him.

"Nnn… Minato…" Kakashi turned his head slightly and caught the lobe of his lover's ear between his teeth, "fuck me… now… please…"

Minato whimpered and shook his head against Kakashi's neck, "we need lube…"

"Minato…"

"No, it'll hurt," Minato rasped.

"No it won't," Kakashi hissed as Minato's fingers were pulled out of him.

"Don't be…"

"You won't hurt me," Kakashi said with such conviction than Minato raised his head and looked him in the eye. There were golden strands of hair stuck to his cheeks, damp with sweat, and his face held an appealing flush.

Kakashi's nerves were on fire. He was practically bursting, there was a scorching pressure building up inside him, focused in his cock and if Minato just continued to stare at him then Kakashi would fall apart at the seams.

"Please…" Kakashi whined, reduced to begging. He brought his knees up, tilting his hips further and digging his heels into Minato's ass so that he could push the man down.

He cried out when their hips grinded together, and watched Minato bite his lip before slipping lower between Kakashi's legs and pressing the blunt head of his cock against his opening.

Minato dipped his head and pressed strings of kisses along Kakashi's collarbone as he slowly pushed into him. The burn Kakashi felt with Minato's fingers inside him was forgotten with the sting of being filled so much, he felt stretched to capacity and so full that he finally felt complete.

Minato rubbed Kakashi's thigh soothingly as he slid into him, breathing heavily against Kakashi's chest, his eyes screwed tightly shut. When he was fully sheathed Minato went still, holding himself immobile apart from the relaxing strokes of his hand over Kakashi's thigh.

Kakashi's fingers were flexing into his lover's shoulders, holding on to him desperately. He drove his heels into Minato's ass, grinding Minato further into him despite the fact that the blonde was already balls deep within him.

"Ah!" Minato's hips thrust violently, almost lifting Kakashi from the mattress and rending a hoarse cry from Kakashi's lips, "fuck, Kakashi… don't… don't move…"

"W-what… are you talking about… just… just move already!" Kakashi panted, arching wantonly, rolling his hips.

Minato's hands slid beneath him, his fingers curling over Kakashi's shoulders to steady himself before he crushed the jounin's lips in a violent kiss and _finally_ began to pull out, leaving an intense hollowness inside Kakashi before he slammed back into him, shaking the bed beneath them.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Minato's back, his legs around his waist, and let his lover swallow each one of his cries. He couldn't breathe, but air seemed inconsequential with Minato thrusting rhythmically into him, hammering pleasure into his body. His cock was trapped between them, and the heated friction was causing the coils of sensation in his groin to writhe. Minato broke the kiss, and without his mouth upon Kakashi's the jounin had to bite his lips together to contain the shameless sounds that swelled within his chest.

Minato pressed his cheek to Kakashi's and breathed heavily into his ear, "let me hear you."

The next surge of hips caused arousal to spike within Kakashi; he tossed his head back against the pillows and forgot that the people in the corridor could hear them, the abandoned cries that spilled from his mouth refused to remain trapped inside him.

Minato groaned long and loudly into Kakashi's neck as his thrusts became erratic. Kakashi arched his back, bending like a bow as another thrust tipped him over the edge. His orgasm was torn violently out of him, making him yell out louder than before as he came in fervent pulses between their bodies, climaxing intensely only a moment before Minato cried out and tensed. Kakashi could feel the cock inside him become impossibly hard as his lover throbbed within him.

Kakashi was still floating when Minato became boneless. He pressed Kakashi further into the mattress as he sprawled on top of him, completely limp. Kakashi couldn't feel any part of his body well enough to know if Minato was too heavy, so he simply lay there, breathing heavily and smiling to himself.

He wouldn't be able to walk, but he didn't care, he felt weak and sated, sure that his legs wouldn't support him if he attempted to use them.

When Minato shifted slightly his softening cock fell wetly from Kakashi's entrance, causing the jounin to hiss.

Minato lifted his head, blinking quickly, "are you alright? I told you it would hurt, we should have…"

Somehow Kakashi managed to maintain control of his arms long enough to throw them around his lover's neck and yank him back down against him, "mm, how the hell are you even able to speak?" he mumbled, "I can barely even form thoughts."

Minato chuckled breathily and pressed his nose to the pulse point in Kakashi's neck, "I love you."

"You can't go in there!"

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san has…"

Kakashi had yanked the covers over his head before the medic who had been treating him could get a proper look at his face. He had seen the ANBU try to block the way, and the medic duck past him a split second before he had dived beneath the covers.

"Yes?" he heard Minato say, his voice annoyingly calm.

"Uh… um… I was err… looking for Kakashi-san," the medic stuttered.

There was a tense silence for a few moments before Minato replied, "well, I seem to have found him."

"Y-yes," the medic laughed nervously, "then I'll just… escort him back to his room…"

"That won't be necessary," Minato replied, "his bed is uncomfortable, so he'll be sharing mine."

Kakashi buried his face into the mattress and tried to suppress a laugh.

"I… I see…"

"Oh, one more thing," Minato called suddenly, "could we keep the hospital gown you gave him to wear? It suits him."

Kakashi pinched his lover's nipple, hard enough to make him twitch.

"I… don't see why not…"

"Marvellous, thank you," Minato said, and Kakashi could hear the grin in the man's voice.

He waited until he heard the door click shut and the medic's footsteps fade away down the corridor before he wrapped himself around Minato and pressed his face to his lover's chest.

"I love you too," he whispered against his skin, "and we aren't keeping the dress."


End file.
